Octalian Pilot
The Octalian Pilot is the secondary antagonist of the second season of the Disney XD series Milo Murphy's Law. He is an unnamed extraterrestrial pilot who serves as the right-hand man of the Octalian Commander. He was voiced by Brock Powell. Role ''Managing Murphy's Law'' The Octalian Pilot first appeared commandeering the Commander's ship before informing her of a series of glitches caused by Murphy's Law, due to the presence of a boy named Milo Murphy attending a gig for an incoming concert. Seeing that there are many negative eons surrounding the boy due to Murphy's Law, the Pilot was ordered by the Commander to set their ship into following Milo. The Commander's ship flew over to Milo's house, but Murphy's Law started more glitches in the system, causing the ship to go out of control, incinerating the Murphys' garage (though Milo and his friends manage to escape the damage). The Pilot tried to convince the Commander that they should move away from the area, but the Commander demands to get closer to Milo as she wants more info. During the concert, the ship goes out of control again, which finally forced a nervous Commander to tell the Pilot to move their ship away from Milo. As they finally made it back to outer space, the relieved Pilot informed that all systems are back to normal, but the Commander swears that she'll return for Milo. ''Milo's Shadow'' The Pilot made a cameo appearance where he and the Commander witnessed Balthazar Cavendish ranting out about the existence of aliens after being kicked out from from the Danville Community Center for his ramblings. Seeing that Balthazar's suspicions may expose their presence to the world, the Commander orders the Pilot to fire a laser to incinerate Balthazar to cover their tracks. However, another laser beam (fired by Heinz Doofenshmirtz) hits the ship, causing it to set itself into autopilot and fly away from Earth's atmosphere back to their home planet, much to both the Commander and the Pilot's confusion. ''Sick Day'' The Pilot manages to get the ship to be parked at a safe distance from the Murphys' residence, and the Commander decides to send in her two best agents Loab and Khone to spy on Milo (who is in bed due to catching the common cold) and get a tissue sample from him. Though Loab and Khone are able to infiltrate into Milo's house without being spot by the Murphys, they end up being caught by Milo's dog Diogee, forcing to escape back to the ship in failure. This prompted the annoyed Commander to do the job herself, so she posed herself as Milo's mother Brigette while meeting Milo in his room, allowing herself to obtain a tissue sample before escaping back into her ship. Upon experimenting the sample, the Pilot concludes his research about the negative ions surrounding Milo that may serve as a threat to their plans. This prompted the Commander to announce her next move by kidnapping Milo, despite learning in dismay that she has caught the common cold since she touched Milo while getting the sample. ''Abducting Murphy's Law'' The Pilot became involved in Milo's kidnapping by deploying a beam to transport Milo into the ship while sending an android doppleganger to take his place. The Commander is about to explain her plans to Milo, but Murphy's Law caused all of the Octalian's communicators to malfunction, making Milo believe that the Octalians are planning to eat them. Because of this, more glitches wreak havoc in their ship, allowing Milo to escape through the ventilation systems. The Commander then sets out her soldiers to go into the vents and capture Milo, but Murphy's Law only made things even worse as they end up being trapped in serious situations that they are unable to escape from. Fortunately, Milo arrives to the rescue by using his backpack to provide solutions to free several of the Octalians from danger, and they explained the events to the Commander, who decided to transport Milo to their homeworld for some obvious reason. Though the Pilot is now aware that Milo is no danger, Milo's ions have caused the ship's main console to malfunction, causing their ship to crash towards Earth. While Milo is accidentally jettisoned from the ship due to decompression (though he is saved by Doofenshmirtz, Zack and Melissa), the Pilot is forced to activate the escape pod to transport himself, the Commander and the other Octalians to safety. ''Milo in Space'' The Pilot returned with a fleet of ships to capture Milo once again, but Murphy's Law comes into effect, destroying all of the ship except for the mother one. After getting Milo and the Octalians on board her ship, the Commander reveals her true motives: their planet Octalia is in danger because of a giant but dangerous sphere of negative probability ions and that they need Milo's help to stop it due to his knowledge in Murphy's law. Realizing now that the Pilot and the rest of the Octalins are actually in desperate need to help the Commander save Octalia, Milo agrees to help out in this. ''Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space'' It is revealed that the Commander has a daughter named Orgaluth, who happens to be the unexpected source of the dangerous sphere threatening the Octalian planet. The Commander explained that just like Milo, Orgaluth had been experiencing bad luck ever since infancy and that she is unable to control it. Fortunately, Milo brings in his friends (including Doofenshmirtz) and they utilized Doof's new inator called the Reduce-inator to decrease the effects and pass it over to all the other Octalians to destroy the sphere and avert the crisis for good. With the sphere gone and the planet safe once again, the Pilot and the rest of the Octalians are relieved while the Commander happily hugs Orgaluth and allows Milo and his friends to leave back to Earth. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Spy Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Milo Murphy's Law Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Male Category:Protective Category:Stalkers Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Mongers Category:Strategic Category:Nameless Category:Thief Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Opportunists Category:Gaolers Category:Evil Creator Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Kidnapper Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Grey Zone Category:Successful Category:Tragic